


inFAMOUS: Conduit Club

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Homestuck, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Humanstuck, Post-Good Karma Ending, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: In which Gamzee Makara finds out he's a conduit and gets kicked out of his house by his racist uncle. Karkat's family takes him in and he and Gamzee end up accidentally forming a conduit support group.Takes place after Second Son.





	1. Chapter 1

# inFAMOUS: Conduit Club

It had all been a blur in Gamzee's mind. His uncle was away on business again. He and his older brother, Kurloz, were outside smoking a joint. That's probably why he didn't remember much. The weed was actually prescribed by a doctor for Gamzee but for Kurloz... well, what their uncle didn't know wouldn't kill him. They had left a pie in the oven inside and one them had forgotten to set the timer. Next thing they knew their house exploded. Gamzee was buried under several tons of rubble. He was bleeding from the mouth. His was going to die. But then he heard it. His brother was crying for help. If Gamzee had been in a better state of mind, if he wasn't drugged and dying, he would have rationalized that wasn't possible. His brother was mute and hadn't spoken in years but he heard him. His brother needed him and nothing was going to stand in his way. 

With a sudden burst of superhuman strength he tore his way out of the pile, breaking through several ton bricks as if they were made of cardboard in the process. He didn't see where his brother was but somehow he knew where to look. He turned around to see Kurloz trapped under what used to be their roof and in a literal blink of an eye his was there, lifting the tattered remains of their roof off of his older brother before throwing it to the side like it was a toy. The two looked at each other in shock as the realization of what Gamzee just did dawned on him. He had just teleported and lifted a several pound roof. And in spite of him bleeding from the mouth earlier he wasn't choking on his own blood. In fact he wasn't bleeding from the mouth anymore. The conclusion he came to nearly had him floored. He was a Conduit.

His memories slightly cleared up as he remembers calling the police. He gave them the whole story, sans Kurloz smoking. remembers waiting for the police and fire department to arrive. Not to save their house which completely collapsed after the explosion, but to prevent the fire from spreading. Sure they lived in the outskirts of town but they lived next to the forest which they should probably keep from burning down. His uncle had the money to replace the house but didn't have the patience to keep Gamzee around afterwards. Even if he did Gamzee doubted his uncle would be fine living with a "filthy bio-terrorist". All that was left was for Gamzee and Kurloz to sit in awkward silence as they waited for emergency services to arrive. Gamzee didn't know what to do. He was only 16, barely old enough to get a job. He didn't know if anyone would hire him or where he could by a house or even if he could afford an apartment. Kurloz tapped him on the shoulder. 

Gamzee looked to him and said. "Brother... I..... Motherfuck I don't know what to do."  
Kurloz signed back at him. "Brother, I don't know either but I do know that whatever happens we'll face it together. If he kicks you out he'll have to kick me out too."

Gamzee immediately hugged him. "You really mean that?"

"We're family. No matter what. If that old man can't see that he's not family."

Gamzee paused. He had heard that. He heard Kurloz's voice. He backed up.

"Did you just...talk?"

Kurloz raised an eyebrow and shook his head no.

"Motherfuck, I think I just... heard your thoughts."

Before Kurloz could respond he heard someone yell at him. It was his uncle. His uncle was a short, bald, Hispanic man of slightly Turkish desent just like everyone on his dad's side of the family. The only thing that stood out about him being his goat-like beard which had earned him the mocking nickname of "goat-dad" from Gamzee's friends. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?! I PROVIDED YOU WITH FOOD AND SHELTER AND YOU BLOW UP THE HOUSE ON ME!! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL JUST TO BE IN THIS HOUSE!"

"It was an acc-"

"SAVE IT!! The police told me everything. They told me about your bio-terrorist powers! This is your fault!"

"You listen here, motherfucker."

"Don't talk back to me!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF YOUR GOING TO THROW ME OUT ANYWAY! AND WHY SHOULD I BE GRATEFUL? YOU IGNORE THE PROBLEMS OF YOUR ADOPTED SONS, ACTIVELY PREVENT THEM FROM GETTING HELP, AND YOU REFUSE TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH THEM! YOUR A RACIST, SELF-CENTERED, APATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!!"

Everyone had backed up and it took a while for Gamzee to realize why. He had gotten angry before but never anything like this, never enough to yell at his uncle. But he had to admit, calling the bastard out felt good.

Kurloz had turned to enter the ruins of the house which had been put out by the fire department.

"Where are you going?" The Uncle asked.

"To get our things." Gamzee said. 

"'Our' things? Oh no, he's not going anywhere. He's a straight A student."

"Try telling him that. If I leave he's leaving with me."

"That's enough."

Heads turned at the sudden third voice to reveal.... Karkat's dad.

Kankri Vantas senior was tall, Caucasian man with a slight tan and crimson red eyes with black hair, a trait that ran in the Vantas family. He was also the head of local child protective services, specifically the Conduit division. 

"Who the hell are you?" Goat-dad asked.

"Kankri Vantas Sr. Head of the local Child Protective Services, Conduit Division. I've decide that you are unfit to raise these two children and I am here to take them into custody."

"You can't just take my kids from me I have rights."

"I'm not sure realize what CPS does. It's job is literally to take children and other adolescents out of hostile home environment. Like yours for instance. And, hypothetically speaking, the one you grew up in."

"But what about a trial?"

"Children growing up in a hostile environment tend to be slightly unstable. This is especially bad in conduits considering even the weakest ones can level a city block. If I have to suspend a few rights in order to prevent that from happening I have the full legal ability to do so."

"But Kurloz isn't a conduit."

"No, but he still carries the conduit gene. It's likely his powers just haven't manifested yet."

Then turned to Gamzee and Kurloz, who had just gotten back with his and Gamzee's stuff. "You two are coming with me."

~

The tone in the van was initially awkward until Mr. Vantas spoke up. 

"So, you're Gamzee. You know my son, Karkat, seems to really like you."

Gamzee's face brightened. "He talks about me?"

"Sure he does. Your his best friend."

"Will I get to see him again?"

"Depends on where you get moved to.

"Can't I just move in with you?"

Mr. Vantas briefly went silent in contemplation. 

Then he quickly dialed into his phone. 

"Captor, I want to take these kids home with me."

"You want to what?"

"I want to take these kids in with me."

"With all due respect Mr. Vantas I think that such an absent father figure like yourself probably isn't best for their mental state."

"Oh, come on. I'm home on weekends, my kids already get along great with them, and this way you won't have to send someone in constantly to check on them."

"...Fine. But don't expect to be able to take in every stray you find."

"Yes. You will not regret this. Do I still need to bring them in?"

"No, just send in the conduit gene scans by next week Monday. I'll let everyone know."

"What about the paperwork?"

"We already have everything about you on file. We'll just copy and paste."

"Thanks. Your awesome."

"I know."

*click*

"Well, good news."

Gamzee lazily smiled. "Captor let you keep us."

"You heard the conversation?"

"Every word."

"Pretty good hearing." He turned to Kurloz.

"And what about you? Karkat never spoke about you much."

Kurloz began signing at him and Vantas cocked his head.

"He's mute." Gamzee explained.

Vantas let out a slight 'ah' before announcing "We're home."

As soon as they parked Gamzee pretty much dashed out of the van and ran up to the front door. He was moving so fast he might as well have teleported. Gamzee knocked and as soon as Karkat opened the door Gamzee hugged him. "Gamzee what the fuck?"

"Good news bro. We're moving in."

"Wait what? We? Who else is with you?"

"My brother Kurloz." Gamzee gestured lazily behind himself. "I got kicked out and he decided to come with then your dad came in and picked us up."

"What happened."

Gamzee smiled. "That's the best part motherfucker. I'm a conduit now. You have a superpowered brother now and you will not believe what I can do. ...As soon as I figure out what I can do."

"So wait. You have the conduit gene? Why didn't you tell me! That's some pretty fucking vital information."

Gamzee shrugged. "You never asked."

"Does Kurloz have the conduit gene?"

"I think so. Probably just haven't been activated. Now you gonna let a motherfucker in to your house or what?"

Karkat stepped aside and let Gamzee in just as Mr. Vantas and Kurloz got to the door.

"Karkat this is Kurloz. He's mute and only speaks in sign language so your probably going to have to learn that."

"I know. We met a few times. Welcome to the family, fuckass." 

"Excuse me, I heard some rather triggering language and I just came to inform you that you shouldnmph."

Karkat quickly covered his siblings mouth and said. "This is my older brother, Kankri. He has the unfortunate tendency to never shut the fuck up so sorry in advance."

Gamzee just laughed. "Hey, family is family even with their flaws. I'm Gamzee Makara and this my brother Kurloz. Pleased to meet ya."

Kankri forced Karkat's hand away from his mouth and responded. "Kankri Vantas and same."

Gamzee just kept grinning his big stupid grin and said.  
"Anyone care to show a motherfucker where his room is?"


	2. Do the windy thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does the windy thing for the first time.

# Do the windy thing.

This wasn't supposed to happen. John and Dave were supposed to walk to school normally like bros. They just had one more street to cross. The street had a stop sign and their were no cars coming. They were supposed to just walk across normally. What wasn't supposed to happen was a black car suddenly speeding around the corner and charging straight towards Dave. Without thinking John had jumped and pushed Dave out of the way, putting himself in the car's path. At that moment John's life flashed before his eyes. It was his birthday today, wasn't it? He had just turned sixteen. He and Dave were going to a movie after school. To see the latest Star Wars. But now he can't. John instinctively threw his arms in front of him as if it would save him from getting reduced to a red smear on the road by several tons of steel moving several MPH. But the car never hit. Okay it hit something but it didn't hit him. John got off the ground and opened his eyes to see that the hood of the car had been completely flattened by ...something. Suddenly a masked man dressed in black armed with a gun got out of the car in and aimed at John. John instinctively raised his hands again and the man got.... Blown away? By the wind. 

The man was knocked off his feet and slid back on his but, dropping the gun as he did so. As the man got up Dave had recovered from his shock and threw a rock at the man's head. As the man was stunned John punched him to the ground which, surprisingly, knocked the man out. By this time the police had arrived to apprehend the man. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it was freaking awesome. 

"Dude! Dave! This is awesome! I can shoot wind from my hands! I'm the Wind Waker!"

"John, holy fuck! You're a Conduit?"

"Well, I guess so? I never tested for it but I guess I have it."

"You guess? Yeah, verdicts still out on that. Being able to stop cars with my mind and blast a guy off his feet aren't conclusive enough evidence. Fuck, get the Supreme Court we got a real headscratcher here."

Before their conversation could go any further a police officer approached them.

"Excuse me. Would you two be willing to answer out questions. We'll need to do an interrogation tomorrow, this case is slightly high profile. We've been hunting these guys for some time."

~

The interrogation room was purely white. White chair, white table, white door, and white cop asking John questions. It was the same cop from yesterday, the one with long, black, perfectly flowing hair and deep circles under his eyes. His sunglasses blocked his eyes from view but his body language displayed no signs of the tiredness given away by the dark circles beneath his glasses. The man was huge, bigger then his dad, and had a stern, professional look on his face. The officer sat on the opposite side of the table from John with a recording device sitting between them. The man leaned in to push the on button on the recording device before speaking.

"Witness interrogation number 1. Witness name: John Egbert. John I am Officer Zahhak. Would you kindly tell me what happened on the 14th of April in your own words."

John nodded before replying. "Me and my friend, Dave, were walking to school when a car suddenly tried to run Dave over. I instinctively shoved Dave to the side and ended up putting myself in the car's path instead. When I raised my hands to protect myself the wind itself seemed to stop the car in it's tracks. The driver got out and tried to shoot me but I blew him of his feet with my wind powers. Dave threw a rock to distract the shooter and I punched him out. Er, the man not Dave." 

Officer Zahhak nodded before talking. "Did you know you were a Conduit?"

"No, I never tested for it."

"Do you know why anyone would target your friend Dave?"

"No."

"We believe that the man who attacked you and your friend belongs to a group of extremists known as 'The Angles'. The attack anyone who has a Conduit gene in an attempt to awaken the Conduit's powers. Although why is unknown. We'll be moving you and your friend into a witness protection program. You'll be moving to a new school in a new town in order to keep you away from these terrorists."

John really didn't care that they were moving to a new town. If anything he was glad. Dave was his only real friend and this school kind of sucked anyway. Their was just one problem.

"Will we have to pay for this? I don't think my dad can afford to move and I know Dave's family can't."

"The government will provide all the money necessary to get you moved."

~

"Why do you want me attacking people with the Conduit gene again? Don't get me wrong, the pay is good. It's just my guys would like to know my reasoning for having them run down children."

"You'll understand in due time, motherfucker. Just make up some political bullshit in the meantime. I can't afford any of you to back out of this now."


	3. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is already in motion.

# Rampage

He remembered it all.

The rejections.

_  
I'm sorry, but you're too clingy._

_I just can't see it working out._

_You and me? You're kidding right?  
_

The mockery.

_  
Hey, Harry Potter! Don't you have a magic school to go to?_

_Nice cape, nerd._

_How's you're greaser brother doing?  
_

The abuse.

_  
I heard he has the Conduit gene. What a freak._

_You're a godless abomination._

_Go back to Curdon Cay freak!  
_

But worst of all was what they did to his brother. He was there when the trigger was pulled. He saw his older brothers body hit the floor. And no one investigated. Their was no trial, no police, not even a funeral. His body was buried and that was it. They hadn't even marked his grave. 

Eridan Ampora glared at the school he went to. He glared at the system that did nothing to protect him. That did nothing to punish the guilty. They hadn't cared, but they would once he hunted them to extinction. This corrupt, wretched town would care, and beg, and plead, but he would not listen. He remembered the satisfaction he had felt as he vaporized the murderer and everyone he loved. Starting here, he was going to flatten this whole city. And the one after that. And the one after that. He would set an example so that no one dared to do this to a boy his age again. His legacy would be reminder of what happened to those presumptuous, racist, holier-than-thou scum. But he had to wait for someone first. 

Sollux Captor was going to show up at school. He was the first to humiliate him. He was the one who started the onslaught off bullying after he stole his first girl friend from him. He would pay. As soon as Sollux showed up Eridan called out. "Hey! Sollux! I want a word with you."

"What is it ED?"

Eridan did not answer. Sollux got closer. 

"ED look. If it's about what happened with Fef then I'm so-"

He was cut short as a sudden laser blast made of pure light blasted him into the wall. The second laser vaporized his eyes. His the third pierced his lung. Eridan scoffed as he left Sollux to choke on his own blood. He would not be granted a quick death like the others. Eridan raised his wand and blasted the schools front door to pieces. What was once his favorite toy had been turned into an instrument of death. The students looked at him in shock as he levitated in through the giant hole where the door used to be. "Hello everybody." He said cheerfully. "And goodbye." He thrusted the wand forward and the entire school was vaporized. 

~

Hours had passed when Sollux finally woke up. He was confused. He should be dead. Eridan had killed him and now he was going to kill everyone else in school. That would mean. No. No, no, no! Mituna. Sollux screamed his brothers name until his voice turned nearly gave out. Frantically, he searched the ashes of his home city. How could anyone do this? When he found the burnt corpses of his brother and father, he feel to his knees in tears. His grief quickly turned to rage as a thunderstorm formed around him. That monster. The murderer! He was going to kill that fucking sociopath! Red and blue lightning struck the ground as he screamed in rage.

~

"Well, it looks like everything worked out on it's own."

"I'm assuming I can cross Captor off the list."

"You assume correctly. In fact, keep an eye on that Ampora kid. We could use someone like that."

~

_Ring Ring Click_

"Vantas! Are you there?"

"Captor? What do you-"

"There's no time! You need to call the government. There's a bio-terrorist down here and he's nearly at my front door."

"Holy shit. Where are you?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Okay, I-"

"Mituna! Get down in the basement! Just go!"

"I-"

"Oh shit."

_Beep Beep Beep_

~

"Gamzee, look. I know we've had our differences on the past and sometimes we don't get along as well as we should. But I swear if I hear 'Deck the Halls' on the radio one more time I WILL DECK YOU IN THE HALLS."

Gamzee just laughed as he turned up the radio. "Come on, Karkat. Can't you get into the holiday spirit?" 

"It's the middle of April." 

"Time marches on but Christmas never dies." 

"I hate you."

Gamzee laughed as he pulled the car into parking space outside the Vantas household. He noticed the house was oddly quiet as he and Karkat approached the front door save for a strange beeping he heard coming from inside. As he opened the door he called out "Hey, new bro! Mr. Vantas! Kurloz! Any of you fuckers home yet?". He got no response. He followed the beeping noise until he was standing outside Mr. Vantas's room. Karkat had followed right behind him. Gamzee knocked on the door and got no answer. When he opened the door he saw Mr. Vantas sitting still in his chair, holding a beeping phone to his ear. 

"...Dad?"

Mr. Vantas slowly hung up the phone and turned around clearly shaken. He looked even more defeated after seeing Karkat. He seemed to struggle with finding his voice before he spoke up.

"Son, you're good friends with Sollux Captor, right? You two played games together a lot online."

"Yeah..."

"I'm afraid, that he's gone now. I-I was on the phone with Mr. Captor when they were attacked."

"Attacked? By what? What happened?"

Mr. Vantas took a heavy sigh as he stood up. "Maybe I should show you. The news should be talking about by now."

The three walked down to the living room in silence. Solemnly sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"This just in! A bio-terrorist rampage has left the state of South Dakota in shock as a powerful conduit has vaporized the entire city of Sioux Falls, SD one city block at a time. This currently unnamed menace is now making it's way through South Dakota one city at a time. Entire cities have been vaporized in a single blast in this thing's wake and people within the state are advised to seek emergency shelter immediately. Reports also show that this Destroyer of Dakota seems to be loosely trailed by a giant thunderstorm with blue and red lightning. If this has anything to do with the bio-terrorist or is just the work of another Conduit remains to be seen. More at twelve."

The three didn't speak as images of destruction played across the screen. There was nothing that could be said in response to such carnage. After the newscaster finished talking Mr. Vantas shut off the TV. Karkat spoke up.

"They never said how many were killed. Sollux could still be alive."

"No, his kids were home. He talked to them while he was on the phone with me."

Karkat went silent and simply stared at the floor. Gamzee slid his arm around him and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

~

Eridan smirked as he saw the military approaching. All those pathetic little tanks and puny airplanes. If he were just a little bit younger he would be in awe. But now? Now these were just pests to crush beneath his boot. He hummed merrily to himself as he summoned angels made of pure light. Like an arrogant tyrant he sat back and watched as his dutiful minions slaughtered the Marines, Army, and Air Force alike. He would wait to see if anyone would even think to fire on him while getting swarmed from above. Eventually, a grenade was thrown and it landed at his feet. He willed his angels to disappear as it exploded, let them think they killed him. His smirk widened as the smoke disapaited to reveal him standing unharmed to the horror of everyone who stood in front of him.

"Congratulations peasant. You managed to get lucky. I'll reward you with a quick death."

The military opened fire as Eridan raised his wand high into the air. The The bullets and rockets and tankshells and missiles did nothing to him as he slowly gestured downward until he was pointing at the army. And with this gesture a laser was shot straight from the sun itself. Thousands of soldiers screamed in pain for a split second and were instantly silenced. It had taken little effort on Eridan's part.

The laser vanished to reveal a city sized crater where an army used to be. Eridan stopped to admire his handywork. The hole looked to be at least 20 miles deep and 50 miles across. The attack had been effortless and Eridan briefly wondered what would happen if actually put effort into an attack like that. Suddenly a voice called out to him. A voice he recognized. He turned around to see his father standing there. His father was an admiral in the military and a well-respected one at that. And he just saw Eridan murder several battalions in an instant. Of all the words Eridan expected to here out of his father's lips the last was: "I'm sorry."

Eridan blinked. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. To Cronus, to you, for everything that led up to this. I'm sorry."

"But Dad, none of that matters right now. I can take over this corrupt system, make sure what happened to Cronus never happens to anyone again."

His father looked horrified. "What does destroying cities, killing thousands of innocent people have to do with that."

"It sets a precident. People will know what happens to them when they start spewing their racist, hypocritical, bullsh-"

"I don't think that's what this is about. I saw what you did to my men. You enjoy killing people. After you take over America you won't stop until you destroy every single military in the world."

"We won't need a military when we have me. We won't need democracy when we have me. This petty system of lies has separated and segregated the human race with political policies and racial sterotypes. I'm going to burn this world down and do away with everything that makes humanity weak. I build a stronger civilization from the ashes of the World Nations. And I could use a general."

"No, you're a malicious madman who kills everyone in his way. This stopped being about Cronus the second you got those thoughts into your head. And I won't let you do this."

It was Eridan's turn to look horrified. 

"I'm your son, old man."

"No, Eridan was my son and he was the first person you killed."

Eridan walked forward in an attempt to reason with his father only for his dad to open fire. The bullet vaporized before it touched the Destroyer's skin. Eridan scowled.

"You can't stop me."

"I have to try."

Eridan shot a small laser at his father's shoulder. His dad staggered but did not fall. Eridan fired again, this time hitting his dad in the chest. His father fell to his knees but slowly attempted to stand. In a cry of rage and grief Eridan fired a laser right past his father's head. The two just stood there on silence before Eridan continued on his way. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his father. 

~

Admiral Ampora lie there dying. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stop his son. And he didn't even get the satisfaction of a quick death. His son had left hours ago, probably unaware that he had mortally wounded his father. He could see the darkness creeping in around his vision. He whispered as he began to succumb. 

"I'm sorry Cronus, I couldn't have saved him. But you'll be seeing me real soon."

But before he could close his eyes for the final time a bolt of red and blue lightning struck him right in the chest. And suddenly he seemed revived. He looked up to see his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot darker than I meant for it to.


End file.
